


oh, hell yeah

by hardtoexplain



Series: Zimmerman falls in love [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtoexplain/pseuds/hardtoexplain





	oh, hell yeah

  * Flip Zimmerman is a private man, but he’s known around the station for having a lot of one night stands/flings
  * Nobody really bothers asking Flip who he’s going out with that night or asking questions about any of the girls who stop by the station
  * _“Is Flip here?”_ Everyone points in the direction of his desk without ever looking up
  * Flip is a lonely man, but because of his job he’s not ready to settle down.
  * He’s honed his skills in the bedroom enough so that he never has to spend the night alone if he doesn’t want to.
  * Flip has the name of an ex-lover tattooed on his chest
  * A mistake he won’t make again Flip Zimmerman is a tit man, sorry.
  * My man just loves burying his face in a nice pair of tits and he’s definitely captured a few naughty moments with that Polaroid camera of his.
  * Flip is mostly quiet in bed. He’s usually on top - a few grunts here and there as he mouths at your neck and chest. His thrusts are hard, but rhythmic. He always makes sure you’re taken care of.
  * When I say Flip’s private, I mean it. He’ll usually follow the girls he picks up back to their place. It just makes it easier for him to take off in the morning _(important work to get to, y’know)_
  * Few have seen Flip’s apartment - except Y/N
  * You went home with him one night after your shift at the corner diner where Flip is a regular _(coffee w/cream and sugar)_
  * Flip was your last customer that night and when (after an evening of playful teasing) he asked what you were doing after your shift…
  * Well, you couldn’t think of a good enough excuse not to continue the night with him
  * You had watched him sit at that same booth with different women before and you knew his reputation around town
  * but maybe now was as good a time as any to find out if he lived up to his reputation?
  * _he did_
  * It happened a second night, then a third night, then a fourth - anything over three dates was practically marriage for Flip Zimmerman - but he wasn’t ready for it to end.
  * So few can keep up with Flip’s smart-ass remarks - and you drove him crazy in all the right ways
  * Still, Flip was not the relationship type anymore and he’d stood you up more than once in favor of work
  * _Flip keeps a pair of your panties (white with a pink rose in front) in the glove box of his Nova_
  * He kept them as a trophy that night he was at the station working alone and you showed up wearing the shortest skirt he’d ever seen in snowy Colorado
  * You sat on his cold, metal desk and teased him all night while he worked
  * _“Flip, baby, you promised I’d getta see you tonight”_ you pout
  * _“Well you’re seeing me now, aren’t you?”_ he bites back, barely glancing up from his work
  * Hands on your knees, you spread your legs across his desk, just enough to reveal the white cotton between your thighs
  * _“Well, you promised that she’d getta see you tonight too,”_ you whine.
  * _“Honey, if you don’t stop your teasing I’m gonna have to do something about it,”_
  * He opens up a desk drawer to reveal a pair of handcuffs sitting atop a pile of papers
  * Fingers splayed out across your open thighs, you push him once more,
  * _“You know if you break your promise one more time, she’ll have to find someone else to keep her company tonight”_
  * That was all it took to get Flip’s attention. He did his best not to be a jealous man, not to get attached, but he had to teach you a lesson, show you who _she_ belonged to now
  * …besides he really did have to finish his work and he needed to shut you up somehow…
  * Flip rolled the wheels of his chair closer to you, reaching up your legs to your waist, his large hands pulling your pretty white panties down to - then over - your ankles and stuffing them into the pocket of his shirt
  * _“Oh, hell yeah”_ he muttered to himself as he finally got the full view of what you’d been teasing all night - your perfect pussy, slick and glistening just for him.
  * Flip grabbed you by the ankles and hooked your knees over his shoulders, immediately burying his face between your thighs
  * _You couldn’t think of any smart remarks anymore_
  * You weaved your fingers through his dark curls and pulled him closer to you as his tongue expertly found it’s way around your slit.
  * You considered for a moment all of the women he’d been with before you that helped his tongue to get this good, but the moment of jealousy passed when he made his way up and nibbled on your swollen clit.
  * You could feel Flip grin between your legs as you came with a scream - papers and pens falling to the floor,
  * _“Is that what she wanted?”_ he smirked, knowing goddamn well the answer
  * _“Now if you’re satisfied, it’s time for you to get home, I told you I’ve got work to finish”_
  * _“And what about you? Don’t you want me to take care of you? Might make you work better…”_ you can never help teasing Flip
  * _“After all your teasing, I think I gave you about all you deserve tonight”_
  * Flip looped his arm through yours to help guide your weak legs outside and back to your car
  * Before shutting your car door, you reached for Flip’s shirt pocket to take back what was yours and, goddamnit, pull yourself together
  * Flip batted away your hands
  * _“Sorry, honey, these belong to me now. Maybe you’ll remember that before you try to pull something like that again”_
  * Flip didn’t know, but he was right - after that night, all of you belonged to him




End file.
